


A Fae and A Succubus

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde meets another creature





	A Fae and A Succubus

Isolde would do a little bit of magic to escape the real world. There was a forest behind her home that she would sneak away from her family and hide in the cover of the trees. She couldn’t help the excitement of the Spark the flew from her fingers as she made flowers bloom around her. She flinched causing the flowers to burst into flames when she heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction of her family home. She crouched low on the chance that it was someone coming to harm her family before freezing at the beautiful faerie walking in her direction. 

Iso’s breath hitched in her chest at the beauty of the woman walking towards her before she even heard the singsong voice of the woman “Please don’t be afraid. I want to be your friend” the woman called to where she knew Iso was crouched “please come out. I wont hurt you”

“Im not afraid of you hurting me” Isolde replied finally standing. She still hadn’t moved closer to the other woman, making sure to keep her distance especially with all of the stories her mom had told her about fae folk. 

The woman across from her sighed softly “I’m called Briony” she stated looking at Isolde, green eyes flitting about the darker woman’s face. She frowned when Isolde hadn’t said anything else yet “I’ve seen you out here before and I wanted to talk to you. You’re beautiful” she said moving slightly closer to Iso. 

Isolde froze in her steps. The faerie,Briony, she mentally corrected herself, thought she was beautiful. She stared in confusion how could she be more beautiful than the other woman’s own surroundings. She knew the fae to be the most beautiful of all creatures she had run into besides other succubi like herself “you think I’m beautiful?” She breathed out confusion hinting her tone

The other woman nodded looking at her “What is your name?” She questioned her voice tingling like wind chimes, high and clear. 

Isolde knew names held power but the fae had already offered her own the succubus “Isolde” she answered finally stepping closer 

Briony hummed in response finally closing the distance between the two with a small smile showing off her teeth causing Isolde to duck her head to hide the blush spreading across her features.


End file.
